The Polar Edpress
'''The Polar Edpress '''is a Christmas Special of where the Eds do a fun Christmas Scam on Christmas Eve after watching a movie that Edd loves a lot. Plot It was Christmas Eve and all the kids of the Cul-De-Sac were very excited for Santa's arrival. Everyone that is, except for Eddy. Eddy was not happy as he remembered he always got cloths every Christmas. As Eddy sat in a chair feeling mad, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Ed and Edd. Edd wishes Eddy a Merry Christmas but Eddy doesn't say it back. He just says an unhappy hello to Edd and Ed and walks back to his chair. Ed and Edd come in and Edd asks Eddy what's wrong and where's his Christmas Spirit. Ed excitedly asks Eddy isn't he excited about Santa Claus coming, but all Eddy just says is, "Christmas is the worse time of the year!". Edd gets shocked and asks Eddy how could he say that, and Eddy explains that every Christmas Eddy keeps getting cloths. Edd tires to explain to Eddy that Christmas is more than just getting presents, but also giving and sharing. To try to cheer Eddy up, Edd brought one of his favorite Christmas movies with him. A story about a boy who boards a magical train that takes him to the North Pole to see Santa, called The Polar Express. Ed gets really excited and asks Edd if they could watch it now. Edd says "yes" but Eddy still doesn't get the feeling of a Christmas Spirit. After watching The Polar Express, the movie gives Eddy an idea. As he saw that the train took children to the North Pole to see Santa Claus, he suggests that if he, Ed and Edd had their own Christmas Train they could take kids to the North Pole just like in the movie. He explains his idea to Edd but he wasn't sure. Ed thinks it's a fun idea and Eddy asks Edd if they can do it. Edd then says that he guesses it would be alright and Eddy finally gets into a Christmas Spirit as he thought of a perfect Christmas Scam. As the Eds got to work on the train and the train's route, the sun went down. When it was finally dark, the Eds were ready for their scam. Ed starts to move their train which they called the Polar Edpress which was made out of cardboard boxes with wagons attached to them. The first house they stop at was Jimmy's. Eddy blew the trains whistle which was really a wooden train whistle and Jimmy wakes up and looks outside his window and sees the Eds in a cardboard box train. Jimmy walks out the door and asks Eddy whats going on. Eddy tells Jimmy their going to the North Pole on the Polar Edpress. When Jimmy hears about what their doing he decides to come. Jimmy comes aboard the Polar Edpress and Ed moves the train down the Cul-De-Sac to pick up the rest of the kids. They then pick up Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf and Jonny who is holding Plank in his hand. As the Eds' train leaves the Cul-De-Sac and heads into the forest, Eddy serves the kids hot chocolate, which turns out to really be brown paint that Ed took from a shed, causing the kids to spit it out and get brown paint all over Edd. Kevin gets furious about making them drink brown paint and threatens to get off the train, but Eddy clams him down by pointing to the cardboard wolves he placed in the middle of the forest telling him to enjoy the sites. The Polar Edpress passes by some cardboard forest animals that Ed and Eddy made for the scam. Then it heads out of the forest and down a step hill. The kids get a little nervous as the Polar Edpress goes down the hill faster and faster but Eddy tells them to just enjoy the ride. Edd gets nervous to as he doesn't like the look of the tunnel they were heading down to that looked like a monster's face. Edd asks Eddy if he's sure about this but all Eddy just says to him he doesn't need to worry as he thinks he and Ed know what their doing. At last the train reaches the bottom of the hill and into the monster face tunnel, which roars like an actual monster when they enter it which scares the kids especially Jimmy. After going through the tunnel Jimmy starts to cry. Sarah then yells at Eddy for scaring him, but Eddy says that he'll feel better when they arrive at the North Pole. While moving through a field of snow, the Polar Edpress started to go up another hill. Eddy tells everyone to hold on tight as their going for a wild ride. The hill turns out to be the same hill that the Eds' roller coaster Requiem for a Whiplash is on. Eddy decided to use it for a wild ride part of the train journey. The Polar Edpress goes down the roller coaster causing Edd and the kids to scream loudly as Ed starts to laugh. Jimmy cries out, "Runaway Train!", as they zoom down the coaster track faster and faster. Edd asks Eddy if he knows what he and Ed are doing, only for Eddy to say, "Now this is what I call a Christmas Scam!". The train kept zooming down the coaster track, it even jumped over a gap, went over a loop and even went down a straight down track. At last it reached the bottom of the coaster track but didn't slow down. The train then zoomed onto a frozen lake and the train started slipping in circles. Edd couldn't take it anymore and tells Eddy to slow down. Eddy tells Ed to slow the train down and Ed plants his feet on the ice to stop the train. As the train was stopped in the middle of the frozen lake, Nazz completely snaps saying that the train ride is ridiculous. Eddy tries to convince the kids that everything is completely fine but none of the kids would listen to him. But as the Eds and the other kids notice the ice cracking, Jonny tells Eddy to quickly get them off the ice. Ed moves the train as fast as he could. Just before all of the ice breaks and train could fall into the freezing cold water, they make it all the way across. Rolf gets disgusted asking what Eddy was thinking of this scam, but Eddy convinces when their at the North Pole everything will be better. A few minutes later after a few more miles of train traveling, they finally arrive at the North Pole. The North Pole which was really a bunch of buildings including Santa's house and Santa's toy factory made out of cardboard boxes, and has a Christmas Tree in the middle. As the Polar Edpress stops the kids and the Eds come out. Rolf encounters a bunch of elves but Kevin tells him their made of cardboard. Edd then blows a horn and says, "And now, please welcome, Santa Claus!". The kids hear bells, look at a big red chair and Ed dressed a Santa Claus appears. Jonny gets excited and wants to give Santa a hug. Ed in his Santa costume sits in the chair. Jonny is the first one to sit in Santa/Ed's lap. The next was Jimmy, then Rolf, then Kevin, then Nazz and finally Sarah. But as Sarah sits in his lap, she knew it was really a phony that the Eds were planing. Sarah grabs the beard and pulls it off revealing it to be Ed dressed as Santa. The kids then get furious at Eddy and throw snowballs at him and Edd and Ed. The kids leave and head back to the Cul-De-Sac with Kevin saying to them, "Dorks!". Eddy gets very upset about their scam failing he angrily leaves their fake North Pole with Edd following him apologizing to Eddy that their Christmas Scam failed but to look on the bright side that it will soon be Christmas Day, but Eddy just ignores Edd and angrily walks back to the Cul-De-Sac. Ed follows Edd and Eddy asking Edd, "Can I wear a Santa suit again?". The next morning when it was Christmas Day, Eddy wakes up and discovers a lump of coal in his stocking causing him to get extremely pissed off and throw it out the window. Along with it the other kids were outside ready to throw snowballs at Eddy for what he did to them last night. Kevin evilly says, "Hey dork, Merry Christmas!", and they all throw their snowballs at Eddy completely laughing at him as he was covered in snow. Eddy ends up being covered up in snow from the snowballs he goes back inside the house and sits back in the chair he was sitting in earlier, not having a very Merry Christmas at all, while Ed and Edd do have a very Merry Christmas. Category:Movies Category:Christmas Specials